Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar
} |name = Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Descent-Sacrificial-Rune-Gate.png |px = 270px |location = Darkspawn Warrens Ruins of Heidrun Thaig Forgotten Caverns Bastion of the Pure |qcat = side |related = Rune-Warded Gate of Segrummar A Second Rune-Warded Gate |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - The Descent }} Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar is a side quest in The Descent DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Approach the first sacrificial gate, located beyond the first rune-warded gate in the Darkspawn Warrens. Walkthrough There are nine sacrificial doors scattered throughout the Deep Roads. All gates are optional and are not to be confused with the quests Rune-Warded Gate of Segrummar and A Second Rune-Warded Gate, which are required to advance the plot of The Descent (quest). All gates require bloodstained ancient gears to open. Once the appropriate number of gears have been found, install the gears on your chosen gate and pull the lever to enter. Note that while all of the gates are in the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig, there aren't enough gears in the ruins to open all of them and thus some backtracking will be required after finding the gears in the Forgotten Caverns and the Bastion of the Pure. The first few gates you open will update the codex Note: The Gates of Segrummar. First gate * Gears needed: 3 Shortly after the Rune-Warded Gate of Segrummar, Valta will point out this gate and remark that her stone sense is leading in a different direction, but she's curious as to what is on the other side. This gate leads to a room containing at least four corpses and a boss-level Revenant. The room contains: * Random exclusive DLC Schematics looted from the Revenant * Four chests with random loot * (begins the quest On Broken Knees) * Second gate * Gears needed: 3 The gate is located in a hallway south-west of the first lift in the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig, on the third level of the map. There are four hurlocks inside the room. Opening the door on the other side of the room will make a shortcut through the thaig. The room contains: * Random exclusive DLC Schematics * Two chests with random loot Third gate * Gears needed: 4 This gate is located across from the second gate. There are no enemies in the room. The room contains: * Two chests with random loot * Potential random unique accessory * Bloodstained gear x 1 Fourth gate * Gears needed: 4 Accessing the fourth gate requires the completion of the expedition table operation Deep Roads Expeditions: Heidrun Thaig Upper Bridge. On opening the door, you will be ambushed by a darkspawn Emissary. The room contains: * Recover Artifacts for Orzammar - plant a banner to gain 2,500 XP, 400 Influence and random dwarven artifacts x 2 * Random exclusive DLC Schematics * Enchanted Stein dwarven mug Fifth gate * Gears needed: 4 Getting to this gate requires completing the Heidrun Thaig Lower Bridge expedition table operation. The flag to unlock this operation is in the north-west corner of the room you will fight through to push the darkspawn out of their nest and establish the Legion of the Dead camp on the third level. Inside the room, there will be eight corpses to fight before you can claim the loot. The room contains: * Recover Artifacts for Orzammar - plant a flag to gain 2,500 XP, 400 Influence and random dwarven artefacts x 2 * Four chests with random loot Sixth gate * Gears needed: 4 This gate is on the east side of the room with the big darkspawn fight and fire burning. There are two Genlock alphas waiting for you inside this very small room. The room contains: * Two chests with random loot Seventh gate * Gears needed: 5 Located north of the Legion of the Dead Camp in the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig. Opening the gate will make 20 deepstalkers spawn in the room; they aren't particularly tough, but their numbers can make them difficult to handle. However, they are bunched tightly together, so area of effect attacks are very effective. The room contains: * Recover Artifacts for Orzammar - plant a flag to gain 2,500 XP, 400 Influence and random dwarven artefacts x 2 * Random exclusive DLC Schematics * Three chests with random loot Eighth gate * Gears needed: 5 Located in a cave in the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig, on the third level of the map, opposite the marker for the Heidrun Thaig Central Bridge expedition table operation. There is one corrupted spider inside the room. The room contains: * Random exclusive DLC Schematics * Two chests with random loot * page for the quest Killing Me Softly Ninth gate * Gears needed: 5 This gate can be difficult to find, does not have a map diamond and does not appear in the journal until after it is opened. Head south from the Heidrun Thaig Central Bridge to the large dwarven statue, just in front of the room that contains several darkspawn and an Emissary. To the left of the entrance, there's a narrow passage through the rocks. Follow the ledge around to reach the gate. The room contains: * Recover Artifacts for Orzammar - plant a flag to gain 2,500 XP, 400 Influence and random dwarven artifacts x2 Rewards There is no additional reward for completing the quest. Codex entries ru:Жертвенные_ворота_Сегруммара Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:The Descent quests